


Unexplored

by energeticjen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energeticjen/pseuds/energeticjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus are stuck on a desert planet with a broken Mako, when a sandstorm comes through. What will they do to pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplored

**Author's Note:**

> I left Shepard mostly undescribed, so the reader could imagine her however they wanted. This is not the same FemShep as my other work ("Catch Me When I Fall"), this is just a fun one-shot I'd been thinking about for a while, and decided to write for N7 Day 2015. Enjoy!

Sweat trickled down Shepard’s spine as she wiped the more irritating beads from her forehead. She grunted as she pulled herself back out from under the Mako, then turned to face Garrus. 

“It’s broken for sure. I’m not sure what we can do to repair it,” she said grudgingly. 

“What did I tell you about driving down cliffs, Shepard?” he asked in his rumbling voice, eyes twinkling. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she groused, waving him off as she stood and dusted the sand off her backside. She gazed at the horizon to the north, the direction Liara had gone in search of the Prothean ruins they’d come planet-side to explore. Nothing but the wavering air rising from the sand could be seen; nothing except rocks and sand in any direction. Shepard squinted up at the sky with one eye. The pale yellow colour was interesting, but the complete lack of clouds bothered her the most. _What a place to end up stranded,_ she thought as the unforgiving sun beat down on them. _At least the company is nice._ She looked back over at Garrus, appreciating his form covered in only his underarmour. “Let’s check to see how much omni-gel is left,” she said, opening the Mako’s hatch. 

“Not much,” Garrus answered, watching her lithe form fold and bend into the vehicle. They’d both long since abandoned their armour, trying to squeeze into the small space under the Mako. Garrus still hadn’t been able to fit, which was how Shepard had ended up in charge of the repairs. Garrus didn’t think the planet’s temperature was so bad. It was about as warm as Palaven, but without the danger of his home planet’s radiation. Shepard didn’t seem to be handling it as well. What visible skin of hers was shiny and wet, strands of hair were sticking to her face and neck, and her underarmour had dark patches in various places. It was caused by her human excretions. Sweat. That’s what it was called. So strange. 

She climbed back out a moment later, a few more odds and ends in her hands, as well as their small supply of omni-gel. She’d removed the top half of her underarmour, bunching it up around her hips and tying the arms together in front to hold it up. Most of her skin was exposed now; there was only a small stretchy black top covering her chest. He’d never seen her in so little clothing before. It was very… interesting. 

Shepard caught him staring, and looked down at herself, then grimaced. “Extenuating circumstances,” she tried to explain. “It’s hot as hell on this planet.” 

“Won’t the sand burn your skin?” Garrus asked, pulling his eyes away from the small hole in the middle of her torso. _What is that?_ he wondered. 

“It’s not so bad under the Mako, in the shade. I’ll be fine.” 

Shepard walked back to the front of the vehicle, dumping her finds next to the little hollow they’d dug in the sand. Garrus followed, watching the muscles in her back flex and ripple. Her spine created a curving valley in her skin, and she had barely visible jutting bones in unexpected places. There were some below her throat, two on her upper back, ridged ones down her sides, and her hips… Her bones didn’t stick out so much as peek through as she bent and twisted in her flexible human ways. And her muscles… nothing like turian muscles, which were ropy and hard when noticed between the plates. Hers were smooth, sinuous. Graceful. How could muscles be graceful? A person, sure, but muscles? Her skin, shining in the sun, did little to detract from the… beauty. Yes, the human form was beautiful, in its own strange alien way. He’d never admit it out loud, but no one had asked him to. 

Garrus sat down on the sand next to Shepard’s legs, ready to hand her anything she needed. He caught his mind wondering what her legs looked like, under all the clothing. What of her feet? He’d heard they were vastly different from turian feet, but he just couldn’t imagine it. His eyes wandered back up her body to the place where it disappeared under the Mako. He could still make out that little pit, moving and shifting as her abdominal muscles tightened and jerked. 

He heard Shepard curse under her breath before clanging sounds began emanating from under the Mako. “Just let me know if you need anything,” Garrus said awkwardly. Very rarely was he the one left helpless and waiting. 

“Will do,” she replied in between grunts. Garrus scanned the horizon himself, then checked the time on his omni-tool before turning back to his commanding officer. They hadn’t been serving together long, just a few months. It had been a nice time so far. He’d gotten to go on a lot of ground-side missions, both the important and unimportant ones. Shepard had commented on his sniping skills more than once, and had even been checking up on him and stopping by for casual chats. She wasn’t what he’d been expecting from a human CO, what with his experience with the humans in C-Sec, but he liked what he’d gotten. 

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. “Shepard?” he asked. 

“Yeah?” her muffled voice came back. The clanging had stopped for the moment, making the conversation easier. 

“What’s that hole in your torso?” 

“What? You mean my belly button?” 

Garrus could hear the smile in her voice, and relaxed. He’d been worried it might’ve been a human taboo or something, but apparently not. “I guess so. Is that what you call it?” 

“This?” she asked, sticking the tip of her finger into the tiny pocket. “It’s a belly button. Or a navel. Either one.” Her hand disappeared again, leaving a streak of grease behind. 

“Belly button. Alright. But what is it? Does it have a purpose?” 

He could sense Shepard’s pause, and wondered if it was taboo after all. “As an adult, no. It’s basically a scar from our time in our mother’s womb. Do you know where human babies come from?” 

He could tell she was teasing him. How strange that he could read the inflections of her voice so well after such a short amount of time together. 

“Uh, only in the most general sense. Similar to us, actually. The child grows inside the body of the mother before being born.” 

“Right. Well, the belly button is where a sort of tube attached us to our mother. We call it an umbilical cord. Skipping all the details, after a baby is born, the cord isn’t needed anymore. So this is the scar that is left behind. Not everyone’s looks the same, but they are all in the same place.” 

“Hmm,” Garrus said, not knowing what else to say. 

“What about turians? If you’re carried inside your mother, how do you get the nutrients and blood to grow and live?” 

“Well-” he started, but just then Shepard’s omni-tool alert sounded. 

She cursed again, then opened the message. “Fuck. Joker says a really bad sandstorm is blowing in from the west. It should hit our position in about five minutes.” Shepard scrambled out from under the Mako, then forwarded the warning to Liara. The ruins they’d come looking for were supposed to be underground, just like the ones on Therum had been. Hopefully she’d be there and be able to take cover until the storm passed. 

Shepard began to gather up their pile and carry it around to the hatch. Garrus couldn’t help but notice the sheet of sand stuck all over her back and in her hair. He tried to stifle his chuckle, but Shepard heard him and turned around, one eyebrow raised. 

“You have sand all over you,” he explained, his mandibles flaring easily. 

Shepard made an irritated growling noise before tossing the stuff through the open door, then tried to brush the gritty stuff off. As flexible as humans were, it seemed there were some spots they still had difficulty reaching. 

“Here, let me help,” Garrus said, stepping up behind her. Shepard stopped twisting and flailing, and Garrus brushed her skin off carefully, using the sides of his hands. As her skin became more visible under the sand, he could see there were little bumps all over it. He’d never noticed them before, and his hands slowed as he bent down to examine them. Shepard shivered as his breath ghosted over her neck and shoulder, and the little bumps became even more pronounced. 

“What are you doing back there, soldier?” She asked, turning her head to look at him. Their faces were nearly touching, eyes locked with each other’s. Garrus had never been this close to Shepard before. Her eyes had a radial pattern in them, little streaks of lighter colour in the darker. Her pupils widened as her eyes jumped back and forth between his, and he found both intriguing. She licked her lips, and Garrus watched her tongue brush over them. What was it like to have lips? What was it like to have a perpetually wet mouth? His mandibles twitched, drawing Shepard’s eyes to them. Did his visible pointed teeth bother her? Humans had mostly flat teeth. They certainly weren’t anything like turian teeth. She didn't seem bothered. She seemed… interested? 

Shepard shook her head before taking a step back. “The storm,” she said simply, before running back over to get the rest of their tools. He followed, feeling foolish. As he carried the last armful behind her, he wondered at their strange behaviour. What was going on? 

They could see the storm now, a giant brown wall stretching from the north to the south, headed right for them. Nothing was visible within the swirling miasma, and the low roar that accompanied it was ominous. They stared at it for a moment, caught by the overwhelming sight, then climbed in the Mako, shutting the door tight behind them. As Shepard dropped the tools next to their discarded armour and took her customary seat, her omni-tool pinged. It was a reply from Liara, saying she was safe in the underground ruins and was going to wait out the storm there. 

Garrus sat in the seat next to hers, drumming his talons on his knee. The storm hit, a low rumble accompanied by a higher hissing sound. Moments passed, and the silence inside the Mako had an awkward feel to it, but he couldn't figure out why. He felt nervous breaking it, but couldn't stand the oppressiveness. “Did Joker say how long the storm was going to last?” 

“Mmmm, no, he didn't,” Shepard answered, tapping at her omni-tool. A few seconds later she continued, “And we won't be able to know because it's causing too much interference to get a message through to find out.” She sighed, flopping her head back against the seat. 

Garrus watched her, unsure of what to say next. He'd been alone with her before. Why did this time make him feel so on edge? It couldn't be the storm. It wasn't even that dangerous, protected in the Mako as they were. She turned to face him, a deep, unreadable expression on her face. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just studying each other. 

“Well this is exciting,” Shepard finally said. 

Garrus' mandibles fluttered as he answered, “Yeah.” 

A sneaky smile spread over Shepard's face, and Garrus knew to be wary of that glint in her eyes. “So, what do you look like under those clothes?” she asked, teasing him. “Do you have a belly button?” 

Garrus was stunned. It wasn't so much the question, but the tone of voice. If Shepard had been a turian female, instead of human, he'd think she was attempting to make advances. Was she making advances? Of course, if she’d been turian her subvocals would tell him what she meant with certainty. 

Did humans take their clothes off to attract others? That would explain some of the outfits he'd seen both genders wear at the clubs on the Citadel. Turians didn't care much about covering themselves, not for societal reasons. With their genital plates already covering their important bits, it really wasn't necessary. He realized she was still waiting for a response. “Uh, covered in plates, mostly.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, a gesture he'd come to understand to mean a question seeking further details. Spontaneously, he decided to react as if she had been coming on to him, just to see what would happen. He reached up and undid the claps down the front of his underarmour, then pulled his arms out so they were similarly undressed. 

Shepard's eyes devoured him, raking up and down his body. For some reason, he liked the way she was looking at him. Garrus had blown off steam plenty of times before, but this was Shepard. Shepard! His CO, a highly decorated and highly ranked woman in the human military. Never had he attracted someone so powerful, so capable. His flings were usually with random interested parties met at a bar or celebratory service. Sure, they were almost always in the military, but never so high-ranked above him. It was… flattering. “Like what you see?” he teased with a low voice, lounging back in his seat. His subvocals were thrumming excitedly, but quietly. 

She pulled her eyes away from the bony ridge of his cowl, meeting his gaze. She stopped biting her lower lip, then that smirk returned. “I've never seen a turian without armour on before. I suppose I look just as alien to you.” 

“It certainly wasn't what I was expecting. Your skin is very soft,” he answered, his voice dropping in volume but the rumbling increasing. 

“Is it? What's yours feel like? May I… touch you?” Shepard still wore her dangerous expression, but her cheeks flushed pink. 

“Help yourself,” he said, spreading his arms wide. As she turned her chair and leaned toward him, one hand outstretched, Garrus' heart picked up its pace. Why was he reacting so strongly to this human? If he wasn't mistaken, he actually wanted her. He wanted this to lead to something more physical. He'd just been playing around, but thinking of her hands on his chest, running up along his cowl, touching that sensitive spot under his fringe… he purred, imagining it. 

Her hand splayed out on his chest, gentle but firm. Her fingers ran along the edges of the large plate, brushing the thin line of sensitive skin between it and the plate below. His subvocals caught in his throat, making them stutter. 

“They’re much softer than I thought they’d be. I thought they’d be hard like rock or metal or something. But no. They’re like thick leather,” Shepard mused, then looked up at him. 

So many sensations were rushing through his veins. _Don’t stop, oh please don’t stop._

Shepard went take her hand back, but Garrus recklessly put his on top of it, holding it still on his chest. 

“Oh?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. He didn’t know what to say. This was precarious, unexplored ground. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but… He reluctantly let go of her hand, dropping his arm down to his lap. Her hand seemed just as reluctant returning to her arm rest. 

“Why are your gloves still on?” Shepard asked, her gaze stuck on his traitorous hand. 

“Habit. Other races get nervous around our talons, so we keep them covered. Most of us keep them filed short and blunt too. Easier to pull triggers that way.” 

Shepard nodded, frowning slightly in thought. 

“Why do you still have part of your chest covered?” Garrus asked, trading question for question. 

Shepard’s eyes widened in shock, but then a wry grin tugged at her mouth. “A carryover from past human history, partly. Necessity is the other part. Humans generally consider breasts-” she motioned to the lumps on her chest “-a sexual part of the female body, so we cover them for modesty. They also jiggle and bounce during physical activity, so we wear bras to support them. I guess turians don’t really have anything similar.” 

“No, we don’t.” 

Shepard’s eyes glinted again. “You take off yours, I’ll take off mine.” 

It was more curiosity than sexual attraction to her chest that moved Garrus to remove his gloves. True to her word, Shepard took her bra off. They did bounce and jiggle, even with only her slight motions. There was a ring of darker skin and a little bump in the middle of each of her breasts. Kind of the opposite of the belly button. Humans and all their strange tiny bits sticking out in some places and missing in others. 

“So, yours are filed?” Shepard asked, motioning to his talons. 

“Yeah. Makes for easier calibrations. But they’re not dangerous. Not really.” He reached over and ran his talons from her elbow to her wrist, pressing down enough to dimple the skin, but not enough to leave any marks behind. That had been his intention, but the same little bumps he’d seen before appeared all over her arm, and she visibly shivered. 

“What is that? I saw the same thing when I brushed the sand off you.” 

“They’re called goosebumps. It’s an uncontrollable reaction to certain sensations,” Shepard answered with a husky voice. 

“Sensations like this?” Garrus asked, and ran his talons more slowly down her arm, starting at the shoulder. 

Shepard made a sound in the back of her throat as the goosebumps reappeared, this time more widely spread. “Yes,” she answered, smirking. “That’s really not fair, you know,” she said, shivering again, then rubbed her arms. 

Garrus flared his mandibles with a cocky grin. “Who said anything about fair?” he asked, then ran both sets of talons down each of her arms. 

“Nobody,” Shepard answered, standing abruptly, then straddled his legs before sitting down on his lap. Garrus was so shocked that he froze. Shepard took the opportunity to more thoroughly explore the ridges and valleys of his body with her fingers. His cowl she found especially interesting, and even more so after she realized he was purring in pleasure. 

His hands had somehow found their way to her waist, tensing when her fingers hit some particularly sensitive spots. His eyes had unconsciously slid closed, too focused on the sensations. After a few minutes of pleasurable experimentation, her hands ended up on the back of his neck, under his fringe. When she applied pressure, Garrus gripped her and rolled his hips, growling. 

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. “Human necks are pretty sensitive too, but not quite that sensitive.” 

Garrus didn’t say anything except through his subvocals. A small part of his brain told him Shepard couldn’t interpret those properly, but he didn’t care. His throat was too tight for words. His eyes closed again as she continued her ministrations on the back of his neck. It was incredibly difficult for him to hold still. He was just getting ready to force his brain to start working again, when something soft and warm pressed against his sensitive skin under his left mandible. _What…?_

Whatever it was moved slowly along the underside of his jaw, then down the side of his neck. It was a completely new sensation, but he could definitely grow to like it. It vibrated against his skin accompanied by a low moan, and Garrus realized it was Shepard’s mouth. He growled softly in reply, but it wasn't fair for him to get all the attention. He started sliding his hands up her sides, dragging the tips of his talons up her back. 

Shepard arched, pulling her face away from his throat and tilting her head back, her mouth open. Her hands rested lightly on either side of his cowl, and her breasts were presenting themselves for closer inspection. Garrus ran his hands up to cup them. There had to be a reason they were considered sexual organs. There was. 

Shepard gasped and moaned as he touched them, and he could see the nibs in the center firm. He held them gently between two fingers, and Shepard moaned again, and gripped his cowl harder. It was her turn to roll her hips, pressing against him firmly. He growled in response, which drew her head down to look at him. 

Her eyes lost their glazed appearance as she blinked them, then took on a serious expression. “You do want to do this, right? I'm not forcing something on you because of my rank or anything, am I? I'm not sure how turians… deal with this kind of situation.” 

Garrus felt a little awkward with his hands still on her breasts, but took the question seriously. “Yes? No?” He chuckled. “I'm not sure which one is the one I mean. While I feel you did initiate this situation, you are not forcing me to do anything I don't want. I hadn't thought of us blowing off steam together, but I want to now. I find you… desirable.” 

“Good. Wait, you find me desirable?” She smiled, his words pleasing her. “Truth to tell, Garrus, I’ve found you desirable since the first time I saw you.” 

He purred, her confession exciting him further. 

“I've always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss that mouth of yours.” Shepard leaned forward before Garrus could say anything, and placed her soft lips firmly on his mouth plates. Both of her hands slid along his cowl until they rested under his fringe, and her chest pressed insistently against his own. 

It wasn't the kiss, but the desire behind it that stoked the fire of his own. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close while shifting his hips under her. This kind of position wasn't typical among turians, but he was enjoying the way she felt sitting on him. 

Shepard joined him in his rhythmic grinding, moving her mouth back down to his neck. Her thighs squeezing around his waist was driving him crazy, causing his genital plates to ache and start opening. Garrus thought the kisses were nice, but then she started running her tongue along the tendons in his neck, occasionally biting him gently with her strange flat teeth. He spasmodically dug his talons into her hips, bucking up as his penis slid from its sheath, his breath coming out in one huff. 

Shepard felt it immediately, and pulled back to look. She could see the bulge in his underarmour, and reached one hand down to touch it. Garrus growled low in his chest as her hand rested firmly on it, feeling how large and hard it was. 

“Oh my god, I want you so bad,” she said, her voice groaning with a new deep and breathy quality to it. She stood up and yanked her underarmour off the rest of the way, kicking it to the side hastily. She was left dressed in only a small bit of black cloth covering her nether regions. 

Garrus was too busy staring at her long, lean thigh muscles to join her immediately. He apparently took too long for Shepard, who reached for the last few clasps of his clothing to undo them hurriedly, practically ripping them off of him. He would have laughed, but he was driven by the same sense of urgency. 

He pushed her struggling fingers out of the way, taking over the desperate task. He lifted his hips and slid the pants down, careful of his spurs, before wadding them up and tossing them to join hers. 

Shepard’s face was an image Garrus would never forget. The raw shock and desire displayed there while she stared at his penis filled him with a nearly uncontrollable need to pin her beneath him and bury himself inside her. 

Shepard pulled her eyes away from Garrus' huge, vaguely triangular and excitingly ridged member to meet his eyes. “You want to know why I'm better to have than all the turian girls you've slept with?” she asked huskily, while stepping closer. 

“Yes,” he growled, anticipating whatever it was she was planning. 

Instead of an answer, Shepard got on her knees in between his spread legs, and wrapped one hand around his shaft. She lowered her face, and Garrus thought she was going to kiss it, but instead she put the whole thing in her mouth. He had never felt anything so incredible. Warm, wet, with that strange sucking ability… he let his head fall back as he keened, unable to control his voice. Her mouth went up and down, working in tandem with her hand. Occasionally she’d stop, only to run her strong, flexible tongue over the ridges and to lick at the tip. 

_Humans…mmm, humans…._ He felt boneless, sinking back into the seat as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him. How long could this continue? How long would he be able to hold out before he lost control? A thought rose to the surface is his mind, like a little bubble in a pool of water. _What about Shepard?_ He tried to move his arms, to get her attention, but it was so hard. Finally, he got one to tap her on the shoulder. She pulled back to look at him questioningly, her hand still stroking him. “Spirits, Shepard. You were right.” 

She grinned, that wicked glint in her eyes. 

“But what about you? Do humans have something similar for men to do to women?” 

She nodded. “Men use their tongues and fingers…” she let the words fade, at a loss for how to explain. 

“Show me,” he rumbled, leaning forward. 

“Alright,” she said, letting go of him and standing up. 

She pushed her underwear down, shifting her hips side to side seductively as she did so. A small patch of fur was revealed, right above the junction of her legs. She sat across from him, and spread her legs. Garrus got on his knees, mimicking her previous position. 

He could smell something new, coming from the wet, glistening folds exposed to him. Her hands slid over her thighs, the fingers spreading herself apart even more. He could see the place where a penis should go, and another wave of pulsing desire ran through him. 

“Here,” she said, touching the hole gently, then ran the finger up to rest on a small nub poking out from between the folds. “And here. Especially here.” 

Garrus couldn't suck anything; turian mouths weren't made that way. But they did come equipped with especially long and agile tongues. _Perfect for this,_ he thought. He ran his hands up her thighs, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin on his palms. He could feel her watching. He continued to slide his hands up until one of his thumb pads landed on the little nub. She gasped, and his mandibles flared eagerly as he gently circled his finger around it. He kept slowly stroking it until her head lolled backwards and her hands slid away. Then he bent his face down to taste her. 

He ran the tip of his tongue from right below his still-moving thumb, to down between the folds of skin before sliding it into her. Her legs quivered as she cried out, her hands ending up on his fringe. Her fingers wrapped around them, but didn't squeeze or jerk. He pulled his tongue out to run back up the incredibly soft folds of skin before he moved his thumb out of the way so he could lick that little pleasure spot. 

He could feel her thighs tighten as she moaned his name, and his mandibles widened in happiness and not a little pride. He ran his tongue teasingly up and down the folds, something Shepard seemed to enjoy, but didn't receive the same strong reactions as focusing on the top or bottom of the valley. When he felt her beginning to relax, he shoved his tongue back inside her, much farther than the last time. 

She cried out as Garrus licked the soft walls inside her, feeling them contract around his tongue. She tasted alien, but nice. The more he tasted, the more there was to taste. He purred, and the vibrations from his throat traveled inside her, making her moan. He touched the nub with his thumb again, pressing more firmly as he pushed his tongue in and out more insistently. 

Shepard started panting his name with every thrust, stoking his desire to keep going. He'd never been more invested in someone else's pleasure than he was right now. He wasn't going to stop until she made him. He growled deeply as he grew harder from the excitement. 

Something he wasn’t expecting happened, but Shepard seemed to like it very much, so he didn’t stop what he was doing. Her body tensed and began shaking as she screamed his name, her hands spasming around his fringe, while her insides clenched tightly. Shudders racked her body, but then everything went limp and she began panting languidly. 

Garrus, sat back, checking to make sure Shepard was alright. She smiled at him, some of that wicked twinkle still in her eyes, peering at him through strands of sweaty hair. “Fuck me, that was amazing.” 

“Well, if you insist,” he said jokingly, standing up. Shepard looked pointedly at his very erect penis, then grinned. 

“Sit down, soldier,” she ordered teasingly. 

“Yes ma’am!” Garrus responded, taking his place back in the passenger seat. 

Shepard heaved herself up, then stood in front of him, hands on her hips. Her breathing had slowed back down, and goosebumps were beginning to appear on her skin as her sweat dried. She straddled his legs again, more deliberately this time, before slowly lowering herself onto him. She bit her lip, then moaned, Garrus’ purring growl joining in. She was so slick inside, so hot and tight. She felt nothing like a turian, and it was the best feeling in the world. 

As his ridges slowly pushed their way inside, she gripped his cowl, practically keening herself. “Garrus,” she whispered, as he finally filled her completely. Her forehead fell to rest on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. They held motionless together, basking in their mutual gratification. 

Finally, she began rocking her hips, slowly, oh so slowly. He joined her, and their pleasure nearly bordered on pain, both physically and emotionally. Their pace built gradually, getting used to the way each other felt, getting used to the alien-ness of it all. Shepard began lifting herself off of him, pulling them apart before joining them back together. 

Spirits, she felt so good. All those muscles gripping him in rhythm, reluctant to let go, rejoicing to have him back. And he felt the same. With every gentle thrust, his need grew larger. He held her tightly, unwilling to loosen his hold, to have even a sliver of air between their bodies. Her soft chest pressed against his hard one, her breath teasing his neck as his ghosted along her shoulder. 

He increased the speed, and Shepard began moaning his name again. Hearing it on her lips like that made his chest tight. Was there anything better? He wanted to hear it over and over, thrusting up into her as she ground down on him. He rumbled her name as he slid his hands to her hips, digging his talons in to help hold her steady. She arched her back, her fingers on the back of his neck, gasping raggedly as he slammed into her. Her breasts bounced in time with his vigorous pounding. 

Shepard screamed out, and Garrus knew what had happened with her before was happening again. He didn’t slow as her inner muscles tightened around his penis, and her legs clamped on his waist. He was saying her name over and over again as she quaked, his hands forcing her hips down as he rammed up. When she began to fall limp again, he slowed, then stopped. He could feel her liquids running down between his legs. That he could create such things with her… he shook his head in wonder. 

When she looked up to meet his eyes, fully sated, there was an unasked question hanging in the air. Despite his widely flared mandibles, she seemed concerned for him. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Maybe it’s just a turian thing, I don’t know.” She looked away for a moment, then looked back. “Humans, we come. We orgasm. We reach a peak, and then it’s over. Usually,” she added, her familiar wry grin returning to her face. 

“Is that what you did? Orgasmed?” Garrus asked curiously. 

“Yeah. Human men do too. It’s part of procreation. But I guess not turians?” Shepard sounded worried, a tone of voice he’d rarely heard. 

“No, not like that. But what if you don’t want to procreate? What if you just want to have fun?” he asked. 

“Used to, you just had to be careful and stay lucky. These days, there’s implants to stop that from happening until you– and your partner –want it to.” 

“Hmm. With turians, there’s two different ways. One for fun, one for children. This way was for fun, so no ejaculation.” 

“Mmm. So, it was good, then? You’re satisfied?” She looked deeply into his eyes, distress apparent on her face. 

“So satisfied. Spirits! Humans…. You… Your mouth…” he leaned back, sighing. 

Shepard laughed, which felt strange with him still inside her, but it sounded nice. “I think you mean your tongue!” she argued. 

He grinned at her, his typical cocky attitude returning. “You know where to find it, Shepard.” 

“Oh?” she asked “And can I put it wherever I like?” 

“As long as it’s the same place you already had me putting it,” he answered. 

“That’s a deal,” she said, lying against him and wrapping her arms around his chest. 

“Deal,” he purred, holding her close while the storm raged on outside.


End file.
